Such a system is disclosed for instance in EP-1635670-A1, where in an example the carrier rail supports a set of hooks or a basket. The carrier rail as well as the devices attached thereto may be produced from sheet metal. One problem associated with systems of that kind is that attaching a device to the rail can be somewhat noisy.